Unexpexted
by Clairebear1734
Summary: Claire has a bad dream. But was that bad dream as real as she thought ot was.
1. Chapter1

I was sleeping and as far as I knew so was Shane next to me but he was hugging me. I drifted off but not for long. As I had this terrible nightmare! There were two girls...no teenagers my age 17 and a half. They looked peacefull but also dangerous. One of the girls had a short black bob that was straight with red eyes, the other had really short dark red hair with bright blue eyes. Both looked like they were reaching for something.

I didn't know what they were getting out but they had started to send one an other dirty looks.

Next thing I knew the girls(Jordan and ava) were on top of each other trying to fight till the end of one of them. Jordan with blazing red eyes pulled out what looked like a loaded gun and held it to Ava's heart while Ava held the pointed wand out to Jordan waiting to shout a spell to kill her. All of a sudden Shane walked in the room and stood beside me. He said nothing. He just stared at the two beautiful girls fighting. His face was blank. He looked emotionless. I took his hand in mine and looked up at him. But he pulled his hand out of mine and glared down at me. He said nothing and silentily looked back up at the girls. But it wasn't really them he was looking at it was the door that he came through. Another person walked in. It was eve rosser my bffl. She walked over to Shane and I and looked up into his eyes. He tilted her head up with his hands and his lips brushed her lips gently. I was gobsmacked!

I screamed so loud I was pretty sure I woke the whole house up.

Shane was on top of me when I opened my eyes. " Claire! Claire! Claire, baby it was just a bad dream that's all. I'm here. Your ok. We're all ok." Says Shane. He rolls ove and sits up. He sits me up with him, I quickly checked the time while concentrating on slowing my breath and heart beat, great 2:30 AM. " I know your here. It was just a really bad nightmare. Where you kissed eve an..." she was cut off by Shane! "Me and eve! You have got to be kidding me!" He burst out laughing! "Why me and eve? Why not you and me Claire?" He moaned. " I don't know! I don't control my dreams or nightmares do I? I just know it was really bad and realistic that it scared me into thinking that you didn't... you didn't..." she stuttered. "Didn't what? Love you?" He suggests and looks disgusted i nodded cautiously and looked at my lap. Tears rolling down my cheeks. He tipped my head up with two fingers and wiped away the tears. " I will always love you Claire. Don't forget that, ok. Through thick and thin. Highs and lows. You'll always be my Claire bear. My love. My life. My future. Ok?" Shane says softly. That didn't stop my tears, rather made them worse. " I love you to Shane!" I say as I try to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Shane moved my hands away and kissed the tears away. After I'd stopped crying, Shane had gone and gotten me a glass of water and himself a glass of juice. We had laid back down and I rapped my arms around Shane and he did the same as I laid my head on his chest. He started to hum a slow steady song. I didn't know what it was but it seemed to calm me down. So much that both me and him slowly drifted off to sleep. I never got to the part about the two girls fighting but I suppose it didn't matter.


	2. Chapter2

I awoke rapped in Shanes arms. He looked peaceful. It was only 9:30 so he wouldn't be up for another half hour. I rolled back over(facing away from Shane) and tried to go back to sleep. I didn't know he was awake until I felt a hot trail of kisses across the back of my neck. "Morning princess" Shane whispered in my ear sending cool shivers down my spine. " Morning." I say as I role over for the second time. Shane presses his lips to mine and pulled me on top of him. After a while of non stop talking and moving around destroying it's tidyness.

We got dressed and walked downstairs hand in hand.

We sat for a boy and played Shanes altimate favorate game oblivion. After about and hour or two of playing the door bell rang...

It was not who I thought it was... Two girls... seventeen and a half... Exactily like the two in my nightmares. I was shocked! I hardly noticed Shane walk up and stand beside me.

One girl had a wand and the other had a sword and gun. Both Aimed at each other.and ready to kill each other. Ohhhhhhhhhh... this is gonna cause massive issues. "Uhhh... Claire... who are these people?" Shane asked curiously. "There the two girls from my dreams the ones who were fighting. I hardly thought they would be real!" I reaspond.

Both girls turn to glare at us short of one second later both were shouting and waving there weapons around...

**Sorry this was a short chapter. I am having a case of writers block. Will write more soon. I promise **


End file.
